Iron Man
Iron Man About the Character Tony Stark is a Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist and President of Stark Industries. With the Arc Reactor, he became Iron Man by designing his Suits in combat and became leader of the Avengers. Profile Age: 40-41 (Movie Series), 40-41.5 (TV Series) Family: Rachel Stark (Daughter), Pepper Potts-Stark (Wife) Andrew Potts-Stark (Son-in-Law) Morgan Stark (Granddaughter) Allies: Ann Possible, Kim Possible, Joss Possible, Spider-Man, Iron Rescue, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, She-Hulk, Black Panther, Falcon, War Machine, Vision, Scarlett Witch, Quicksilver, Gamora, Star-Lord, Captain Marvel, Ant-Man. Quotes (Before battling Thanos) 'The only Curse is you' (After Iron Spider boards the large First Order's Imperial Shuttle with him) 'From now on, I don't want to hear another pop culture while on this trip, you understand?' 'You can take away my Inventions and my suits, but there's one thing you can't take away....I am Iron Man' 'You throw another Moon at us, and I'm gonna lose it' 'That Indoraptor must be destroyed before it kills more people' 'We got one advantage, Thanos is coming for us. So our Game Plan is to take the fight to him' 'We're the Avengers, and we gotta finish this' 'It's not about how much we lost...it's about how much we have left' 'Jarvis...do me a favor and blow up Mark-42' 'No way we'll all get through this. If Xehanort gets the other half of the Dragon Medallion or if he even captures Kairi, we've lost. There's gonna be blood on the floor' (He tells Caulifla, Kale and Cabba something) 'If you don't work together as a Team, then you don't deserve to be an Avenger' (Before using the Infinity Gauntlet with all 6 Stones on it) 'I...am...Iron Man' (He tells Captain America something after Thanos used the Infinity Stones to wipe out 50% of Life in the Universe) 'We're the Avengers, not the Prevengers' (He interrupts Caulifla & Kale's expiation after the battle against Ultron 2.0) 'This is where you zip it! The adults are talking' 'Nothing's been the same since we destroyed Solaris, plus Richard Parker got killed...one minute, you experience things...and the next, they're over' Gallery (Movie Series/TV Series) Iron Man and Iron War Machine arrives to help Ann and the others.jpg|Iron Man and War Machine Tony Stark arrives in his Iron Man Mark-43 suit.jpg|Tony Stark arrives to help Tony Stark knew about Venom's new plan.jpg|Tony Stark and the Avengers are at a meeting with Kibeto Kai on Grand Kai's planet Iron Man in his Mark 43 Suit.jpg|Iron Man arrives along with the Avengers to discuss about Venom's Endgame Tony Stark knew the situation on Solaris.jpg|Tony Stark learns about Venom and Xemans's plan to awaken Solaris Iron Man shows up to help Sora and the Heroes attack Xehanort.jpg|Iron Man suits up The Avengers prepare to attack Dr. Doom and his Army.jpg|Iron Man and the Avengers Iron Man confronts Kylo Ren.png|Iron Man uses his Mark-47 suit Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man in his Mark-7 suit Iron Man gave cover fire to protect Elastigirl & Voyd.png|Iron Man in his Mark 51 Suit Iron Man uses the 6 Infinity Stones in his Quantum Suit.jpg|Iron Man in his Mark 52 Quantum Suit Category:Disney Character Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Character